


Home Grown

by fuzipenguin



Series: Sideswipe Watches Too Much Porn [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe takes on more than be bargained for when he steps into the dimly lit room filled with what he had presumed to be a dead alien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Grown

                It was a plant.

                Or at least he _thought_ it was a plant of some kind. It was certainly green, an almost fluorescent lime color that Sunstreaker would say clashed horribly with Sideswipe’s crimson paint. But Sunstreaker wasn’t here in this dimly lit room Sideswipe had stumbled upon during their search of the abandoned Decepticon ship. In fact, Sideswipe couldn’t reach _anyone_ on his comm link, and the bond with his twin was strangely silent.

                He struggled all the harder against the grip on his frame, feeling the first inkling of worry. Even if there was something preventing him from contacting the others in the search group, he should still be able to reach Sunstreaker at this distance. The only thing that kept him from outright panicking was the full feeling in his spark proving if nothing else, his twin was alive.

                So, unable to contact anyone, there went his hope for assistance; he would have to get out of this mess on his own.

                Sideswipe grunted as he strained mightily against the vines wrapped around him. In response, they tightened further, his plating creaking alarmingly and warnings popping up in his HUD.

                “Ugh, come on!” Sideswipe groaned, fingers clenching helplessly on empty air. “This is ridiculous!”

                If only he could get leverage of some kind. But he was lying on his side facing the doorway, arms pinned to his torso and thighs lashed together. In a way, it was probably good Sunstreaker wasn’t here; Sideswipe could practically see the derision on his twin’s face. Taken down by a fragging _plant_.

                Well, the damn thing had been quick. Sideswipe hadn’t even thought the thing alive when he had nudged a quiescent tendril of it with the point of his rifle. Vines had immediately shot out from the shadows surrounding the ceiling and walls and had wrapped around him, pulling him to the floor before he could do more than yelp.  

                And now he was slowly being dragged backwards across the floor to the main bulk of the plant. In the dim, flickering light of the inlaid floor panels, all Sideswipe could see was a slowly writhing mass of thicker vines. If there was a mouth or any type of visual centers, Sideswipe couldn’t discern them.  

                “Hey. Hey – I don’t suppose you’re a sentient plant critter, are you?” Sideswiped called out, craning his neck to try and get a better view.

                The plant hummed in response, a sound more felt than heard, and Sideswipe felt himself slide across the floor a little quicker.

                “Awesome. Well, that could be either a yes or a no, I guess,” Sideswipe said, optics frantically searching the room for a weapon or means of escape.

                “Sunstreaker! Yo, Sunny!” Sideswipe shouted, knowing he had a better chance of Sunstreaker responding over their bond than hearing his shouts. But he couldn’t resist trying. “Could use a little help here! Or… anyone really! But… _help_!”

                The humming got louder, and Sideswipe realized he was sliding along the floor a little easier. He looked down and saw a faint sheen coating the floor panels he had just been drug across. The closer he inched towards the creature, the slicker it got. Fluid began to build up against his back, seeping under the plating and oozing into his infrastructure.

                “Awww, ewww,” he moaned, thrashing. “That had better not be some kind of digestive juice that’s gonna melt me into slag. Sunny won’t be happy – he just applied a new wax!”

                The plant apparently did not care about his twin’s happiness. It tightened it’s grip on Sideswipe’s upper body, more tentacles slithering beneath him and wrapping around his torso. Ever so slowly, he began rising into the air.

                “You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Sideswipe muttered, feet desperately scrambling against the floor. It was too slick to get much purchase, and with his upper thighs tied together, he wouldn’t have been able to make much headway even if the floor was dry.

                The plant apparently did not like its victim wriggling. It immediately shot out more tentacles to wrap around his lower legs, winding up from his ankles to his thighs and effectively locking each knee joint in place. He continued to rise, his feet now several inches off the ground. He was suspended by more vines than he could count and… were they starting to glow now?!

                He was still being brought closer to the center of the plant, and yes, the room was definitely starting to brighten. Beneath and below him, Sideswipe heard a wet squelching noise that did not bode well; until now, there hadn’t been any noises from the plant other than the dry, rasping sound of the vines moving against one another. Sideswipe did his best to look, but another thin, yet strong, tendril snaked its way across his chest and coiled around his throat, tipping his chin back and immobilizing his neck.           

                “Get it over with,” Sideswipe groused, feeling himself come to a halt. He thought the plant was directly below him now, a vague warmth registering in the sensors of his caudal plating. His back was arched slightly, but otherwise, he was completely horizontal. The ceiling was about ten feet away, and it was all he could see, other than a tendril or two whipping about below him at the very corners of his vision. It felt a little like he was being offered up to a god as a sacrifice, and he didn’t like it one bit. “If you’re gonna eat me, just do it.”

                The creature hummed louder, and Sideswipe felt a burning sensation start in the tips of his pedes. Well, there was his answer. Death by alien plant consumption. Sunstreaker was gonna be _pissed_.

                The heat moved across the tops of his pedes and then worked its way upwards to his ankles. The higher it went, the more Sideswipe realized that it was less of a burning and more of an… insistent warmth, almost an electrical charge. Whatever it was, it was annoying, seeping down just under his plating and making it itch. He desperately wished he could see what was happening, but it wasn’t as if he could do anything about it one way or another.

                The slurping behind him was rising in volume, becoming almost rhythmic. Sideswipe suspected it was salivating. Because he was all kinds of tasty, after all. Heh.

                The brief amusement died when the burning reached the middle of his shins, almost hesitating. Then the vines shifted around him, pushing between his legs and yanking them wide apart. The tingle retreated back to his ankles, winding around them as if making sure no part of his frame was untouched.

                It went quicker after that, snaking up each leg in a spiral fashion. The burning sensation spread, making Sideswipe shudder. It was almost… definitely not pleasant… but not agonizing either. Certainly attention grabbing and difficult to name.

                The sensation crept up his thighs and then washed over his pelvis, a small moan rising unbidden to his lips. He jerked in the bonds as the warmth seeped down through his interface cover and washed over his spike and valve. That was… that was…

                He almost didn’t notice as his arms were pulled away from his body, too distracted with trying to decide how to classify the tingle in his interface array. His arms underwent the same treatment as his legs, the sensation crawling up to his shoulders and meshing with the electrical heat that had just finished wrapping around Sideswipe’s torso. His plating felt raw, too sensitive by far, and he couldn’t help the tiny whimper he let out.

                No one but the plant was there to hear it anyway.

                True panic was begin to set in, and Sideswipe felt his ventilations speed up in response. He wasn’t supposed to go like this. He was supposed to fall in battle, with his twin at his back. Who would take care of Sunstreaker if Sideswipe was gone?

                Motion out of the corner of his optic caught his attention, bringing him briefly out of his anxiety spiral. A dark purple tentacle rose up from the level of his collar fairing and gently landed on Sideswipe’s chin. A lavender secretion oozed out of the vine tip and was gently painted across his face in light strokes. When the secretion touched his thinner plated lipplates, Sideswipe’s jaw dropped in a cry and he thrashed again.

                It _burned_ , much more so than when it had been smeared across his armor.

                “Wh... what is that?” Sideswipe moaned, fighting against the instinct to lick the substance away. Some of the sting was starting to fade into a dull throbbing , but his oral cavity was far less protected than even his lipplates; he imagined it would feel like unholy fire if the secretion touched his glossa or intake.

                The tentacle finished bathing his face, and then reared up to perch on his chin. It waved back and forth slowly, almost as if watching Sideswipe for a reaction. He stared back, watching it warily.

                His ventilations stalled as he waited, the suspense building. Was he supposed to start melting? Disintegrating? Explode into a thousand pieces all at once?

                Eventually, his engine started giving him temperature warnings, and he hurriedly sucked in a large vent, feeling almost disappointed as several more minutes passed by.

                “Uh… is something supposed to happen?” Sideswipe asked the tentacle almost hesitantly. It didn’t respond, of course, other than to wave a little faster.

                Then Sideswipe gave a full body twitch as a staticky charge rapidly built up just under his plating in his pedes. It quickly crept upwards, following the path of the original sensation. When it reached his pelvis, it pinged his interface sensors, spurning a bloom of arousal.

                Oh, _Pit_ , no. That _so_ wasn’t happening.

                He began struggling in earnest, creating blocks around his interfacing protocols. If the plant was about to eat him, he sure as Pit wasn’t going to die getting off on its fragging digestive enzymes

                The observing tentacle tip bent as he began thrashing, lightly patting at Sideswipe’s face in a mockery to a soothing touch. Sideswipe snorted, trying to move his head away.

                “Quit it, that tick…erk!”

                His complaint was silenced as the tendril shot forward with unerring accuracy and buried itself in Sideswipe’s mouth. He gagged as the tentacle wormed its way past his glossa and slid down the back of his intake.

                And oh, Sideswipe hated being right. In the tendril’s wake, an exploding supernova flared up where the secretion touched his delicate oral cavity lining. Sideswipe’s optic shutters clenched together tightly in pain, and he shouted a protest around the invader. He tried to cough the tentacle out, but it swelled in circumference, his lipplates stretching painfully around the width.

                Then it began to thrust.

                Sideswipe moaned fretfully as the tentacle tip dragged out several inches and then punched back in. It scraped against his denta without seeming to care and spread his mouth so wide he couldn’t even bite down.

                It didn’t advance any farther than it first had, but that was certainly far enough. He fortunately didn’t have a gag reflex like some humans had, but already his jaw was aching and protective oral lubricant was welling up. It slid down the back of his throat, which eased some of the burn but also made him choke and cough as small trickles slid down his ventilation tubing.

                The plant creature obviously didn’t care that its victim was experiencing difficulties and quickly settled into a steady rhythm of fragging his mouth.

                Several of the vines wrapped around his frame loosened and a light tapping started at the plating covering his pedes and wrists. Smaller tentacles began worming their way between armor gaps and squirming between tension cables and tubing. Where they went, the burning followed and Sideswipe whined as his core temperature quickly elevated.

                Oddly, the tendrils didn’t linger long in his frame, withdrawing and moving on as if seeking something.   

                One vine crept along his aft and probed at his interface panel, prompting Sideswipe to give a muffled shout and struggle to pull his legs together. The tentacle in his mouth paused in the middle of a thrust and vibrated, creating an unpleasant buzz in Sideswipe’s helm. As if communicating with one another, the tentacle below began worming its way beneath his panel more enthusiastically. His thighs were pulled wide apart, creating more room for the tendril to maneuver.

                The tentacle quickly discovered his valve, probing at the entrance and setting it ablaze. Sideswipe whimpered, valve clenching down tightly as if anticipating what was to come next.

                Stronger than the calipers, the tentacle plunged inside Sideswipe’s valve. He screamed, the sound muffled around the vine happily plundering his mouth. He thrashed wildly in an attempt to get free, away from the sensation of lava being poured directly inside his valve and the tentacle squirming around deep inside. The tip of it nudged up against his gestation tank, making Sideswipe’s abdominal cables contract in protest.

                This tentacle also expanded, swelling wider until his valve sent multiple warnings to his HUD. The hated thing swiveled and twisted inside Sideswipe, completely coating the interior of his valve with its secretions until it was able to smoothly pull out. It didn’t go far, immediately pushing back inside between the spasming lips of his valve.

                Slowly, it began thrusting in and out of him, picking up speed as the slick substance it exuded made the motions easier. Soon, it was mimicking the tentacle in Sideswipe’s mouth, moving at the same pace.

                Sideswipe was quickly getting the idea that ingesting him was the last thing on the plant’s mind. If it had one, that is. It didn’t make the use of his body any easier to tolerate, however. In fact, it was worse than being eaten, and it made his spark tighten in despair even as it called out relentlessly for its twin.

                Just as he thought things couldn’t get any worse, his very protoform throbbed, shooting lust directly to his interface array and spark. Sideswipe’s optics spiraled wide, his back bowing under the sudden onslaught. The damn secretions, Sideswipe thought muzzily. They must have finally soaked down past the rest of his kibble to reach his frame supports. Why his struts thought the purple substance was an aphrodisiac, he didn’t know, but they were pinging him happily, alive with a pleasure he never experienced nowadays.

                Direct strut stimulation was a favorite of both twins, but they hadn’t indulged in it since the start of the war and their donning of their battle grade armor. Now, it was if Sunstreaker’s fingers were dancing all over his protoform, pressing heavily in some areas and teasing in others. It was maddening, ratcheting his arousal up to dizzying heights. Distracted with the sensation, his blocks on his interface protocols disintegrated.  

                His interface panel popped without his permission, spike pressurizing rapidly. A vine quickly found it, wrapping around its circumference and probing at the transfluid slit. He moaned, half in desire, half in misery. Sideswipe was already resigned to being used as an alien plant’s sex toy; did it have to make him _like_ it too?

                Sideswipe knew he should keep fighting, keep throwing up blocks to his interface commands, but his will to do so was quickly fading away. His valve was now lubricating on its own, his spike weeping pre-transfluid. Other than his spark, his entire frame was being expertly stimulated and no matter how much his processor rebelled, his body was crying out for more.

                The tentacle in Sideswipe’s valve swelled again, and he groaned in response, hips pushing into the next thrust. Beneath him, the plant’s humming became an excited buzz, the obscene moist noises it had been making rising in volume.

                The plant worked him faster, tentacles pushing in and out of him more roughly. The burn in his mouth and valve merged with the pleasure in his struts until he couldn’t tell one apart from another. The whimpering in his processor died down, his entire being focused on the lust overtaking him.

                He had no idea if the plant could overload, but it certainly seemed to be heading towards some sort of climax and it was going to bring him with it, judging by the tightening coil of pleasure in his lower abdomen. There was no doubt of that now, and he reluctantly relaxed into the vines holding him. It wasn’t as if he could get away; why not just give in and enjoy it?

                Imagining it was his twin holding him down and spiking him as they had done countless times before certainly helped as well.

                The pleasure spiraled higher, the tentacles thrusting into him more quickly. Oral lubricant drooled out of the corners of his mouth and down his cheeks, thighs and aft turning wet as his valve overflowed as well. A tiny tendril flirted with his transfluid channel before finally worming its way down inside, making him shout and twitch his pelvis up in wordless demand.

                So focused on his headlong rush to overload, he didn’t hear the voice. Gradually though, it breached his consciousness, and he onlined his optics, searching the ceiling in confusion.

                A moment later, he heard the voice shout again. More clearly this time. And it was calling his name.

                Sideswipe gurgled around his mouthful, torn between trying to attract the voice’s attention and wanting it to go away. He was teetering at the edge of overload, his whole body poised to tumble over that cliff, and _Pit_ it was going to be good.

                “Sides!”

                He was so close… almost there… just give him a few more seconds....

                “Sideswipe! Sides, wake up!”

                Disorientated, Sideswipe sat up like a shot, intake rasping as his ventilated rapidly. He flinched when a lamp flicked on, surprised to see Sunstreakrer’s annoyed visage staring back at him. Had Sunstreaker found him and rescued him from the plant? This looked like their room, but how had he gotten from the ship to here?

                “What the frag is going on inside your head?” Sunstreaker demanded, straightening and removing his hand from Sideswipe’s shoulder. “I was painting and all of a sudden you’re broadcasting lust like an overclocked youngling discovering his spike for the first time. I come in here, and you’re not even awake!”

                Sideswipe jerked his gaze away from this brother to stare down at his body sitting innocuously on their berth, vines nowhere in sight. A dream. Just a dream. A horrifying yet delectable dream.

                His interface array throbbed an insistent complaint, overwhelming him in sudden _need_. He turned and clumsily grabbed at his twin, hands shaking.

                “Frag me,” he demanded, pawing at Sunstreaker’s hips in an attempt to draw him closer. “You gotta… I need it…”

                His panel popped and a wash of lubricant flowed between his thighs. One hand released his twin to plunge three fingers into his valve, prompting a full body shiver. That was good, but it wasn’t _enough_ …

                “Ahhh, Primus, Sunny, come on,” he cried, finally yanking his astonished twin onto the berth with him.

                Sunstreaker growled, trying to detangle himself from Sideswipe as he tried to rub his aching spike against any piece of his brother he could reach. “Wh… what the _Pit_ , Sides!? No, I don’t…!”

                “Please!” Sideswipe groaned, hand diving between them to press against Sunstreaker’s panel. It was heated and slightly damp at the plating gaps, so he knew his own lust had carried over if what Sunstreaker had said was true. He pulsed a wordless ball of need and urgency across their bond, fondling that warm piece of metal. “’m sorry, just frag me, please!”

                Sunstreaker’s engine revved angrily, his optics darkening. “Fine! Get over here…” He grabbed Sideswipe’s shoulders and manhandled him to his belly, immediately straddling the back of Sideswipe’s thighs. The quiet schnick of an interface panel sliding aside behind him made Sideswipe’s spark throb with eagerness. An instant later, Sunstreaker’s spike nudged at Sideswipe’s entrance and then sank home without preamble, his valve clutching at the hot length eagerly.

                 “Holy… Sides, you’re _soaked_ …” Sunstreaker murmured, hands gripping onto Sideswipe’s hips to hold him in place as he set up a brutal pace.

                 “Nnnngh… don’t stop,” Sideswipe moaned, hands fisting into the berth coverings. “Hard… hard as you can.”

                 “What the frag… were you dreaming about?” Sunstreaker panted, pelvis meeting the back of Sideswipe’s thighs in a clash of metal.

                 Sideswipe arched back into each thrust, his spike pressed between his belly and the berth surface and making a mess of the coverings as it copiously wept pre-transfluid. “Yessss… Sunny, more!...nngh… ten… tentacles!”

                 Sunstreaker paused, the tip of his spike barely just inside Sideswipe’s valve. He whined a protest, pushing himself to his hands and knees and shoving back onto his brother’s hard length. “Don’t stop!”

                 Pace resuming, Sunstreaker slid a hand over Sideswipe’s hip to palm his spike, making him keen in pleasure. His plating was too tight, his struts about to explode. He was _so_ close… overload was just a second away… but the seconds came and went and even with the added stimulation to his spike, he couldn’t tip over.

                 Making distressed sounds, he pushed himself to his knees and then fell backwards against Sunstreaker’s chest. With a grunt of surprise, Sunstreaker collapsed, his aft meeting the back of his pedes. His spike shoved deep, nudging against Sideswipe’s inner most sensor nodes. Blindly, he reached for Sunstreaker’s other hand and yanked it up, pushing three of the paint-smeared fingers as far as they could into Sideswipe’s mouth. His optic shutters fluttered closed at the stretch to his lips. Ohhhhh, yes that was it!

                “You are so weird,” Sunstreaker muttered against his audial and thrust up hard, making Sideswipe’s helm jolt on his neck. He barely felt it as those deep nodes were pressed again, finally, _finally_ pushing him over that precipice.

                He shook as overload seized him, spike spitting transfluid over his brother’s hand. A muffled moan emerged from Sideswipe’s throat as he desperately sucked at Sunstreaker’s fingers, valve spasming little electric shocks through his entire frame.

                His twin yanked his hands away in order to grasp Sideswipe’s hips, crimson plating creaking under the tight grip. Sunstreaker thrust upwards once, twice… three more times before stiffening beneath him with a low groan. Sideswipe arched his back, grinding his pelvis against his brother’s lap as his sensor nodes weakly fired off again when spurt after spurt of transfluid pulsed against them.

                Pleasure ebbing, Sideswipe sagged down atop Sunstreaker, utterly drained. His twin grunted in irritation and pushed him off his lap. Whining weakly, Sideswipe limply slid to the side, plating flared to dump as much heat as possible away from his delicate internals. Lubricant and transfluid leaked out of his valve and he reached a hand between his legs, fingers lightly petting the still twitching port.

                “Mmmm… thanks.”

                “What… the frag?” Sunstreaker panted, awkwardly straightening his legs and dropping to the berth surface beside Sideswipe. His cooling fans were whining as they worked overtime.

                Sideswipe rolled himself to his back and turned his head to look at his brother a little sheepishly. “You know…” he said lamely, feebly waving a hand through the air.  

                “ _Tentacles_? Really, Sides?” Sunstreaker demanded. “You were dreaming about porn?!”

                “You complainin’?” Sideswipe retorted, gesturing at Sunstreaker’s sprawled out form. His energy field practically oozed satiation.

                Sunstreaker threw an arm over his optics and shook his head. “You’re impossible. First thing tomorrow I’m taking you to Ratchet so he can turn down your interfacing protocols. Then I’m gonna get Jazz to block all those human porn sites.”

                Sideswipe struggled to push himself up onto his elbow. “You wouldn’t!”

                “I was right in the middle of something!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, gesturing while staring up at the ceiling. “I’m not just your… your…”

                “Booty call?” Sideswipe suggested, winking an optic impudently.

                Sunstreaker rolled his head to the side, glaring at Sideswipe. “You’re not right.”

                Sideswipe shrugged, letting himself fall back onto the berth. “I’m inspired is what I am; humans are awesome. Cuddle me?”

                He reached across the foot of space separating them and carefully petted Sunstreaker’s abdomen. His brother glared at Sideswipe’s fingers, but didn’t shove them away, which was pretty much permission in Sideswipe’s mind. Sunstreaker was notoriously lazy after an overload; he might glower and growl, but he very rarely followed through with threats.

                Sideswipe laboriously scooted closer, finally laying his head on Sunstreaker’s shoulder, and settling in against his side. It was almost too warm, but he couldn’t shake the dream’s terror of being unable to contact his twin. Sunstreaker could just deal with the snuggles.  

                “You’re not really gonna ask Jazz to block all my sites, are you? I’m practically as good of a hacker as he is. I’d just find a way around the blocks,” Sideswipe murmured, tracing the glyphs of his name onto Sunstreaker’s chestplate with one still trembling finger.

                “ _That’s_ what you’re worried about? Not going to Ratchet?”

                Sideswipe thought about it, finger pausing. “You know… Ratchet really needs to relax. He’s not bad looking either. Maybe you could loan me out every now and then,” Sideswipe offered, grinning up at his twin.

                Sunstreaker sighed, shaking his head in defeat. “Just… shut up and power down.”

                Smirking, Sideswipe nuzzled Sunstreaker’s throat before initiating his recharge cycle all over again. He hadn’t been out long last time, and Sunstreaker now seemed ready to join him for the rest of their off shift. If the dreams returned, a warm and willing body would be right then when he woke up.

                Moments away from going completely under he wondered… what _would_ Ratchet say to an offer of a quick frag?

 

~ End

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no reason for naming the plant Marco, I just wanted to. :)


End file.
